TPZP Podsumowanie II: Miłość i jej skutki
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 13 (Podsumowanie II) Leci muzyczka podsumowań. Pojawia się litera "T" i retrospekcja z siódmego odcinka: Brick: Tak! Jo spontanicznie powiedziała do mnie po imie... (zostaje wykopany z planu)''NIUUUU!!! ''Pojawia się litera "D" i retrospekcja z dziesiątego odcinka: Scott: (pojękuje i majaczy) ''Tatko, to już ta pora na żniwo? ''Pojawia się litera "R" i retrospekcja z jedenastego: Zoey: 'DOSYĆ TEGO! ''Popchnęła Martę i ta poturlała się po klifie. Pojawia się litera "A" i retrospekcja z dwunastego: '''Helen: A niby dlaczego miałam nie żyć? Co się tu w ogóle dzieje? Litery się łączą tworząc logo TDRA. Blaineley: 'Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu ''Pojawia się słowo "Aftermath" 'Geoff i Bridgette: '''Podsumowanie. ''< I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Studio podsumowań Znowu leci muzyczka podsumowań i pojawia się litera T, potem D, R i A. Litery łączą się tworząc logo TDRA i pojawia się słowo "Aftermath". Kamera pokazuje na studio podsumowań gdzie na sofie siedzą Blaineley, Geoff i Bridgette a koło nich na innych kanapach osoby niezakwalifikowane do TPZP razem z Leshawną, Heather i Sierrą w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa. '''Bridgette: '''Witamy w kolejnym Podsumowaniu Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu! '''Blaineley: Spotykamy się tu po raz drugi i ostatni w tym sezonie w 13 odcinku Zemsty Planu ze mną, Bridgette i Geoff'em. Nadajemy program dopiero teraz ze względu na ostatni odcinek, w którym wiele się działo. Geoff: A zwłaszcza ze względu na jednego z dzisiejszych gości, nówki Helen! Och, szkoda że odpadła, ale i tak ostatni epizod rządził! Bridgette: 'Dzisiaj nasza Loża Szyderców poszerzyła się o wyeliminowanych z przed naszego pierwszego odcinka podsumowania! ''Kamera pokazuje na Leshawnę przytulającą się do Harolda. '''Bridgette: Oto Leshawna! Leshawna: 'Siemka ludziska! ''Kemera pokazuje naburmuszoną Heather. '''Blaineley: A także Heather! Heather: '''Odczep się! '''Alejandro: '''Coś się stało, skarbie? '''Heather: Nie, nic. Kamera pokazuje Sierrę. Geoff: Oraz wyjęta prosto ze swojej ostatniej wizyty u psychiatryka - Sierra! Sierra: '''Dzisiaj przychodzi złodziejka chłopaków? Świetnie >:) '''Bridgette: '''Hehe, sporo się ostatnio działo. Przez "leechball" w gnieździe kosmitów po film o tajemniczych morderstwach. Od wyzwania kulinarnego po powrót animatronicznego potwora.... '''Blaineley: '''Celowo tak długo gadasz żeby opóźnić przybycie gości? '''Geoff: Daj im trochę czasu. Dużo przeżyli przez ten sezon. Blaineley: Ha, co za litość. Czas przedstawić naszych honorowych gości - Dawn, Brick'a i Jo! Ekran pokazuje zdjęcia Bricka, Dawn i Jo. Bridgette: (niechętnie) ''Oraz Zoey, Scott'a i Helen! ''Zostają pokazane zdjęcia Scott'a, Zoey i Helen. Na wieść o Scott'cie część Loży Szyderców z drugiej obsady zaczyna buczeć. '' '''Blaineley: '''A więc czas na.... ''Geoff zatyka jej buzię ręką '' '''Geoff: '"To musiało zaboleć"! Bleineley: Co?! Ej, nie! Jednak było za późno i na ekranie pojawia intro do "To musiało zaboleć" z różnymi ujęciami z programu. Pierwszy jest z 11 odcinka. Marta wchodzi na helikopter i odlatuje. Nagle helikopter zderza się z budynkiem i wybucha i z daleka widać że ona i pilot użyli spadochronów, tylko spadochron Marty się trochę palił... Drugi pochodzi z 8 odcinka. Jo znajduje jakieś akwarium. Schyla się i nagle zaczyna ją atakować ośmiornica i wrzuca ją do wody. Następny jest z 12 odcinka. Svetlana na dachu pociągu unika oberwaniu drogowskazem. Po chwili o mało nie zderzyła się z ptakiem i musiała zrobić unik by nie uderzyć w światła. Patrzy się za siebie i dostaje drogowskazem prosto w twarz i spada z pociągu w przepaść. Kolejny jest z 10 odcinka. Animatroniczny potwór się rozwala i pada prosto na stażystę. Inni stażyści oraz Duncan odchodzą niewinnie pogwizdując. Następny jest z 9, Scott wpada w zapadnię i już miał wylecieć na zewnątrz, gdy się zaklinował. Przychodzi do niego Chef z łopatą i scena się urywa. Kolejny pochodzi z 7 odcinka, Dawn chce wyrwać trochę malin z krzaka, jednak przez nieuwagę gniecie ptasie jajo i po zauważeniu tego mdleje. Ostatni pochodzi z 10, Scott w karetce spada z wózka i zostaje przygwożdżony przez łóżko na kółkach. Clip się zakończył i wracamy do studia. Blaineley: '''To jest talk show! Jesteście dla nich już za mili! '''Bridgette: Ale to są nasi przyjaciele... Blaineley: '''I co z tego? Zabieramy ich i już! '''Geoff: (westchnięcie) No trudno. Naszymi pierwszymi gośćmi będą Dawn, Jo i Brick! Na ekranie pojawiają się kadry z Dawn, Jo i Brick'iem z tego sezonu. Bridgette: Dawn należy do jednych z najbardziej ekologicznych i kochających zwierzęta członków ekipy TP. Blaineley: Co jej bardzo przeszkadzało podczas niektórych wyzwań. Geoff: Aż w końcu doprowadziło do eliminacji przez Jo, która również próbowała zamilczeć jej tajemnicze uczucie do Brick'a. Bridgette: 'Który odpadł wcześniej za złamanie swoich własnych zasad. '''Blaineley: '''Ostatecznie Jo również pożegnała się z tym sezonem przez przegraną. ''Ekran się zaśnieża. '''Geoff: Jeden z naszych pierwszych gości to tajemnicza przyjaciółka przyrody. Bridgette: Drugi to urodzony żołnierz.. Blaineley: 'A trzeci to jego niedoszła dziewczyna. Powitajmy gorąco Dawn, Brick'a i Jo! ''Do studia przychodzi sam Brick i usiadł na sofie przy kanapie prowadzących. '''Geoff: '''Brick? A gdzie Dawn i Jo? '''Brick: Zaraz chyba będą... Nagle do studia przychodzi Dawn targającą ze sobą Jo. Jo: 'Mówiłam ci już! Ja tam nie idę! '''Dawn: '''Właśnie że idziesz! ''Pcha ją na sofę i ta przez przypadek pada leżąc na kolanach Bricka. 'Jo: '''Fuj! Zostaw mnie! '''Brick: '''Przecież ja nic nie robię! ''Wstaje i siada daleko od niego, a między nimi siada Dawn. '''Bridgette: A więc...Jo, Brick, co tam u was? Jo i Brick: Bez komentarza. Blaineley: No to wszystko jasne. Czas na "Prawda albo Porażenie Prądem"! Geoff i Bridgette: CO?! Na ekranie zostaje pokazana statuetka Temidy, która zostaje rozwalona na kawałki przez piorun. Niedaleko kanapy na której siedzą honorowi goście pojawia się krzesło elektryczne. Dawn, Brick i Jo: '''Chyba sobie żartujesz?! '''Geoff: '''Blaineley, proszę. Tak zgapić od złego ja z podsumowaniach z Planu Totalnej Porażki! '''Blaineley: No co? Według producentów ciężarówka stała się za ciężka i robi za dużo bałaganu. Krzesło elektryczne załatwia sprawę, a i tak jest śmiesznie. Bridgette: '''Śmiesznie?! Ty zwariowałaś? '''Blaineley: Nie. To kto chce pierwszy? Dawn: No dobra, ja usiądę. I tak mało co można mnie popytać... Blaineley: 'Zobaczymy.... ''Dawn usiadła na krześle elektrycznym a stażysta ją przypina. 'Blaineley: '''A więc, Dawn. Co czułaś kiedy zostałaś wyeliminowana? Gniew? Wściekłość? Żądzę zemsty? '''Dawn: '''Nic z tych rzeczy. Byłam nawet z tego zadowolona. Teraz mogę bezpiecznie walczyć o prawa dla natury. STOP TERRORYZOWANIU ZWIERZĄT W REALITY SHOW! ''DJ i Bridgette zaklaskali na jej przemowę. '''Blaineley: (ironicznie) Świetnie.....A co z Jo? Nie chciałabyś się na nią zemścić? W końcu to między innymi przez nią odpadłaś. Jo: Ej! Dawn: Jak już mówiłam, powinnam jej raczej podziękować. Lepsza taka eliminacja niż padnięcie ofiarą Courtney. Współczuję Helen za to że przez nią została wykiwana i wyrzucona. Blaineley: Hm....(uśmiecha się wrednie) A propo Helen, dlaczego z nią mieszkasz? Czy wiesz o co chodziło z tym całym bajzerem w siódmym odcinku? Dawn: Er.... Noah wstaje z jednej z kanap Loży Szyderców. Noah: '''To...em, bezsensowne pytanie nie powinno zostać zadane w poważnym programie! Możemy równie dobrze je...anulować.. '''Blaineley: A co? Kochacie się? Noah i Dawn: '''NIE! '''Blaineley: To skąd są pogłoski o waszej znajomości? Noah: Jakie pogłoski?! Jesteśmy tylko dobrymi kumplami ze szkoły! A co do Helen.... Nikt nie wie dlaczego mieszka z nią, Chris'em i Chef'em. Może jest adoptowana przez Chris'a albo coś, jednak nic nie chce nam powiedzieć. Blaineley: A ty, Dawn? Czy to prawda? Dawn: 'Ym.....(zaciska mocno oczy i coś mamrocze)'' Tak. I.. BUM! Krzesło elektryczne się rozwala. '''Blaineley: '''Co się stało?! '''Dawn: Nie wiem... Bridgette: Chyba czas na reklamy..... Geoff: 'Dobry pomysł, Bridg! Wrócimy po przerwie! ''Pojawia się logo TDRA Aftermath i na kanale lecą reklamy Reklama Z ciemności ujawnia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Świecie 'Narrator (Chris): '''Kolejny sezon nadchodzi wielkimi krokami... ''Na ekranie pojawia się nowy samolot w locie. '''Narrator (Chris): ...W którym wracamy do podróży dookoła świata.... Przyjeżdża autobus z którego wysiada 8 uczestników z pierwszej i 6 z drugiej obsady Narrator (Chris): 'Razem z 14 znanych nam zawodników oraz trójką całkiem nowych! ''Przyjeżdżają 3 limuzyny z których wysiadają Drake, Helen i Marta. 'Narrator (Chris): '''Nowe i stare lokalizacje, stare i nowe wątki oraz całkiem nowy samolot... ''Uczestnicy z Chris'em i Chef'em już mają wejść do samolotu, gdy samolot sam się rozpada. '''Chris: Albo i nie...Oglądajcie już niedługo Totalną! Porażkę! Podróż po Świecie! Samolot rozpada się jeszcze bardziej i ekran się ściemnia. Po przerwie Pojawia się logo TDRA Aftermath i wracamy do studia. Lekko naelektryzowana Dawn siedzi z powrotem na sofie dla gości specjalnych i zostało przyniesione nowe krzesło elektryczne. Bridgette: '''Witamy z powrotem do podsumowania. Przed przerwą mieliśmy małe problemy z krzesłem elektrycznym, ale teraz wszystko jest w porządku (patrzy się na Blaineley) Czyż nie? '''Blaineley: Wszystko jest w idealnym porządku. Brick, Jo, kto z was następny? Brick: Ja usiądę. I tak jestem prawdomówcą. Jo: A ja nie jestem? Brick: Zobaczymy kiedy ty tam usiądziesz... Brick usiadł na krześle elektrycznym i stażysta go przypiął mocno. Geoff: A więc Brick... Możesz nam powiedzieć co czułeś po tym jak zostałeś wykopany? Bridgette: '''Geoff! '''Geoff: To gra Blaineley skarbie, nie moja! Bridgette westchnęła z goryczy. Brick: Em, poprawka Geoff. Teoretycznie sam siebie wykopałem, w końcu głosowałem na siebie. I nadal tego nie żałuję, przecież zawiodłem swoją drużynę, straciłbym honor gdybym został... Bridgette: '''Czyli uważasz że ci co na ciebie głosowali mieli rację? Czy może chciałbyś się zemścić na członków Starych Kamer za tamten numer? '''Brick: To było wyzwanie, naszym zadaniem było właśnie straszyć i nie uciekać. A ja właśnie słabo straszyłem i uciekłem zostawiając drużynę samą. To nie była wina Kamer, lecz moja... Blaineley: Bla, bla, bla. Zanudzisz mnie na śmierć. Ostatnie pytanie. Czy kochasz się w Jo? Jo: Wypraszam sobie tego! Blaineley: Nie ciebie się teraz pytam! To jak Brick? Brick: 'W sumie... tak? ''Jo już chciała uciec myśląc że go porazi, jednak powiedział prawdę i nie poleciały żadne iskry. Widownia westchnęła. '''Jo: '''WTF?! To przecież nie może być prawda! '''Brick: A jednak jest. Jo, wiem że przez długi czas byliśmy wrogami. No dobra, prawdę mówiąc od zawsze byliśmy. Ale to co się stało na planie tego odcinka....Albo to jest miłość, albo nie nazywam się Brick McArthur. Jo: '''Chyba sobie żartujecie... '''Blaineley: '''A skoro już o tym mowa...Jo, teraz twoja kolej. '''Geoff: O nie, bez przesady. Bridgette: Właśnie, pozwólmy im o tym porozmawiać na osobności! Blaineley: '''Jak już mówiłam, to nie jest program dla milusińskich. Jo, siadać i kropka. '''Jo: No dobra, niech wam już będzie. Jo i Brick zamieniają się miejscami i stażysta przypina Jo do krzesła elektrycznego. Blaineley: A więc Jo, co czułaś gdy zostałaś wyeliminowana? Jo: Najpierw byłam wkurzona na Gwen, że wyrzuciła mnie ze względu na Brick'a. Potem również na Duncan'a, że spartoliliśmy wyzwanie. Aż w końcu złość przeszła mi na tą Courtney, przez którą Kamery nie wiedziały na kogo głosować i na złość zagłosowały na mnie! Geoff: '''Naprawdę kierujesz powody tylko na innych? Nie jesteś może zła na siebie, że przez ciebie twoja drużyna przegrała? '''Jo: W sumie..... Trochę tak, gdyby nie brak amunicji i to durne przejście może by mi się udało, a tak.... Blaineley: '''Chwila moment, czy mi się zdaje czy powiedziałaś tego odcinka w pokoju zwierzeń, że jeśli przegrasz to znaczy że kochasz się w Brick'u? '''Brick: '''Co?! Kiedy to było. '''Blaineley: Zaraz ci pokażę.... Jo: Nie! Blaineley, nie pokazuj tego! Bridgette: Blaineley, daj jej spokój! Nie włączaj tego! Blaineley: Nasi widzowie chcą dramatu. No to będą go mieli... Na ekranie pojawia się Jo w pokoju zwierzeń w jednym ze scen z 9 odcinka. Jo (w clipie z pokoju zwierzeń): 'Jeśli dzisiaj przegramy, to gotko-pankowa para mnie wywali! Muszę dać siebie wszystko. Tak łatwo się im wszystkim nie dam. Słyszysz mnie, Brick? To nie będzie mój ostatni odcinek tego sezonu, nie ma na to mowy! Jeśli dziś wylecę, to znaczy że cię kocham, a to na pewno nieprawda! ''Klip się kończy a Brick robi minę w stylu O_O '''Blaineley: No cóż, Jo. Jednak przegrałaś. A więc kochasz go, czy nie? Wszyscy się patrzą na Jo. Ta przez chwilę milczy aż w końcu odpowiada: Jo: Serio? W ogóle mnie on nie obchodzi. BZZ! Zostaje poczęstowana prądem. Jo: DOBRA, STOP! KOCHAM BRICK'A! TAK, TO PRAWDA! Widownia razem z Lożą Przegranych robi wielki aplauz '' '''Brick:' Czy to ma znaczyć...że jesteśmy parą? Jo: Na to wygląda. Byle bez żadnego miziania się i w ogóle. Jeśli mamy być w związku, to ma on być poważny. Zrozumiano, żołnierzu? Brick: (salotuje) Tak jest generale Jo! Jo zachichotała. Blaineley: '''Ble, słabizna. Czas przedstawić naszych kolejnych.. '''Bridgette: Ale najpierw przedstawimy wam ostatnie wyniki ankiety na faworyta tego sezonu! Blaineley: Wiecie, że psujecie mi zabawę, co? Geoff: Powiedzmy... Widownia ma zaciesz i na ekranie pojawia się ankieta. '' center|600px '''Bridgette:' Hm...Widać że Duncan nadal prowadzi bardzo dużą różnicą głosów! Geoff: Mike próbuję trochę nadrobić, tak jak Courtney, za to Gwen i Cody...Może popytamy Lożę Szyderców? Blaineley: O nie, nawet o tym nie myśl. Czas przedstawić Helen, Scott'a i Zoey! Na ekranie pojawiają się kadry z Zoey, Scott'em i Helen. Geoff: Scott był kiedyś jednym z największych antagonistów w historii Totalnej Porażki... Blaineley: '''Ale wymiękł kiedy Courtney z nim zerwała. '''Bridgette: Mimo to dalej coś do niej czuł co doprowadziło go do odniesienia silnych obrażeń co spowodowało że musiał opuścić ten sezon z łamanymi kośćmi oraz sercem... Geoff: '''Przynajmniej złapał zaufanie do Zoey i Mike'a, którzy byli kiedyś jego największymi wrogami. '''Bridgette: '''Sama Zoey ciężko znosiła to, że w 11 odcinku musiała należeć do grupy właśnie bez Mike'a '''Geoff: '''A dodatkowa wredota arcywroga Helen, Marty dała jej takiego kopa, że może mogłaby wygrać tamto wyzwanie. '''Blaineley: Niestety gejzery oraz prawnicy Courtney byli silniejsi i pożegnaliśmy się z Zoey w tym sezonie. Geoff: 'Nie wspominając o Helen, która najpierw została wrobiona przez swojego własnego stryja, Chris'a McLean'a gdy upozorował jej śmierć. '''Blaineley: '''A potem została wyrzucona przez swojego własnego chłopaka, który został oszukany przez nikogo innego jak Courtney ''Ekran się zaśnieża. '''Geoff: Pierwszy z naszych kolejnych gości jest dziewczyną wieloosobowego chłopaka... Blaineley: Drugi został wykopany przez swoją ex.. Bridgette: 'A ostatnia została wrobiona w śmierć przez swojego własnego....wumia? wiunia? Nie znam za bardzo polskiego. Powitajmy gorąco Helen, Scott'a i Zoey! ''Przychodzą Zoey, zdenerwowana Helen oraz Scott w wózku inwalidzkim i jedną ręką w gipsie. Loża Szyderców z czwartego sezonu zaczęła buczeć i walić w Scott'a pomidorami. '''Scott: Ej! Przestańcie! Co ja wam takiego zrobiłem?! Sam: Sam przecież o tym wiesz, oszuście! Bridgette: 'Ludzie, spokojnie! Ochłońcie trochę! ''Loża Szyderców z drugiej obsady trochę się uspokoiła. '''Geoff: A więc....Helen, miło ciebie poznać! Co tam u ciebie? Helen coś mamrocząc po polsku odwróciła od niego wzrok. Zoey: '''Po tym co się stało ostatnio trochę się w sobie zamknęła... '''Blaineley: Co masz na myśli mówiąc "zamknęła"? To jest talk show, a jak nazwa wskazuje czas na wywiad z wami, a dokładniej na dalszą część Prawdy albo Porażenia Prądem! Pokazała im palcem krzesło elektryczne. Scott: '''Ciebie coś boli?! '''Blaineley: Nie. A więc kto chce z wasz pierwszy? Zoey: Może ja... Blaineley: A więc idź! Nie mamy czasu! Zoey siada na krześle elektrycznym i stażysta ją zapina. Geoff: A więc Zoey, co czułaś kiedy zostałaś wyeliminowana? Zoey: Byłam wściekła na Courtney za to, że przez nią zostałam wyeliminowana. Tym bardziej kiedy się dowiedziałam że to ona zwaliła na Scott'a ten budynek. Boję się że jej następną ofiarą będzie Mike... Blaineley: A propo Mike'a, naprawdę cieszyłaś się na wieść że jego osobowości wróciły? I że Mal, jego okrutne przeciwieństwo wróci po tym sezonie? Zoey: Oczywiście że byłam szczęśliwa. Co prawda teraz nie będę miała Mike'a dla siebie przez cały czas, ale przecież nie mógł on ich tak zostawić w tej całej nicości. W ogóle szacun że zdecydował w ogóle kiedyś wypuścić Mal'a ja na jego miejscu by go tam zostawiła na zawsze... Blaineley: Ty na serio się w nim bujasz? Może kochasz tylko jego części, a nie pozostałej piątki? Zoey: Zobaczymy co będzie kiedy już uwolni Mal'a. A tak po za tym kocham go takiego, jakim jest, czy z osobowościami, czy bez nich. Blaineley: 'Zaraz zasnę. Jesteś po prostu nudna! Wynocha z krzesła! ''Zoey na to jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Stażysta ją odpiął i dziewczyna wróciła na sofę. 'Blaineley: '''To kto następny? ''Patrzy się na Helen, która gapi się na podłogę z nerwową miną. '''Scott: '''Ech, no dobra! Teraz ja! '''Zoey: Pomóc ci usiąść? Scott: Nie, nie trzeba. Ostrożnie przesiadł się z wózka do krzesła elektrycznego i stażysta mocno go przypiął. Bridgette: No to, Scott, co czułeś kiedy musiałeś opuścić ten sezon z powodu obrażeń? Scott: Byłem wkurzony na jedną jedyną osobę - na Courtney. Myślałem, że może coś do mnie czuć, że jeszcze mamy jakieś szansę, a co ona mi zrobiła? Wbiła mi nóż w plecy, oszukała i od tamtego odcinka jeszcze nie umiem chodzić! Blaineley: A co z tobą? Nie uważasz, że się zmieniłeś? Osoby, które przez ciebie zostały wyeliminowane w czwartym sezonie nadal temu nie dowierzają. Uczestnicy z drugiej obsady z Loży Szyderców patrzą się na Scott'a wrogo. Scott: Szczerze mówiąc...Dostałem nauczkę. Po tym wszystkim co się mi przydarzyło, sądzę że zrobiłem wiele złego. Sorki, ludziska za to co wam zrobiłem, naprawdę. Strasznie mi z tego powodu przykro... Zmutowana Dakota: 'Dakota mu wierzyć. ''Reszta z drugiej obsady patrzy na nią ze zdziwieniem. '''Dakota: Serio! Blaineley: Aż mi się rzygać chcę! Jesteście tępi jak zepsuta żyletka! Helen, teraz ty! Helen: '''Mowy nie ma! '''Blaineley: Serio? Nagle do Loży Szyderców dołącza Marta. Marta: Histerio, czekamy. Helen: No nie... Helen siada na krzesło elektryczne a stażysta ją przypina. Blaineley: 'A więc, Helen, jak zwykle pierwsze pytanie brzmi: Co czułaś po eliminacji? '''Helen: '''Czemu mi musi zadawać pytanie dziewczyna. która tuliła się do niedźwiedzia w Paryżu? ''Wszyscy po za Blaineley wybuchli śmiechem. Dla niewiedzących, obejrzyjcie eklsuzywny clip z 2 odcinka TPPG. xD '''Blaineley: To był fotomontaż! Lightning: Shi-nieprawda! Lightning dobrze wie co widział! Blaineley: Cisza! To jak, żal ci było czy nie? Helen: Mildred, podobna odpowiedź co reszta - byłam mocno wpieniona na Courtney. I nie, nie byłam wkurzona na Cody'ego. Bridgette: '''Jesteś nowa wśród uczestników. Jak oceniasz swój debiut? '''Helen: Trochę się na wkurzyłam, nabiegałam, nakrzyczałam ale jednak nie żal mi że wystąpiłam. Spotkałam nie tylko Cody'ego, moją miłość, ale też Zoey, Mike'a i Scott'a, takich przyjaciół to się ze świecą szuka. Lubię też Gwen, Duncan'a.... Blaineley: '''O ile dobrze pamiętam to Duncan miał wątpliwości co do twojego zaufania kiedy twoja śmierć okazała się oszustwem Chrisa.. '''Helen: Ekhem, jaki uczestnik mógłby w pełni uwierzyć bratanicy gospodarza programu? ???: Podpowiem ci: sam gospodarz. Nagle do studia wchodzą Chris i Chef. Na widok Chrisa widownia wiwatuje, a przegrani mają skwaszone miny. Helen: '''Wujek? Co ty tu robisz? '''Chris: Przyszedłem obgadać kilka spraw. Wśród nich chcę ci coś powiedzieć - zabraniam ci występować w kolejnych sezonach. Helen: 'CO?! Niby dlaczego?! '''Chris: '''Och, tyle jest tych powodów że długo by je wymieniać. Jednym z nich to: Nie chcę by osoba nazwiskiem McLean chodziła z takim przygłupem jak Cody. '''Helen: '''Cody nie jest przygłupem! Proszę, zrobię wszystko żeby się z nim spotykać! '''Blaineley: ' Wszystko, hę? Scena się zacina i wszyscy przegrani, goście, Chris, Chef i prowadzący podsumowania stoją nad basenem pełnym chemikali, toksycznych odpadów itp. '''Blaineley: A więc popływasz sobie w radioaktywnym basenie! Helen: No chyba nie! Sierra i Marta: ''' SKACZ! SKACZ! SKACZ! '''Bridgette: '''BLAINELEY! '''Blaineley: Co? Geoff: '''Ty chcesz ją zabić?! '''Helen: Spokojnie Geoff, i tak skoczę. Chris: 'CO?! Helena, nawet o tym nie myśl! Co powiem twoim rodzicom kiedy wrócą z ich wakacji w Chinach?! ''Helen już miała skoczyć, gdy nagle się poślizgnęła i przez przypadek popchnęła Dakotę, a ta klatkę z Ezekielem i razem (bez Helen) wpadli do basenu. 'Sam: '''O nie! DAKOTO! ''Reszta zeszła na dół by sprawdzić czy tamci żyją. Po chwili z basenu wychodzą Dakota i Ezekiel bez klatki przemoczeni i nagle niezmutowani. 'Sam: '''Dakota! (przytulił ją)'' Nic ci nie jest? Rajciu, wróciłaś do em, normalnej postaci! '''Dakota: Na to wygląda... Oparła się o kanapę tym samym przez przypadek zsuwając ją z łomotem na drugi koniec studia. Dakota: '''Chyba jednak nie do końca. Ale po za tym wszystko w porządku... '''Sam: Hehe, super! Ezekiel: Em, co się stało? Owen: Ziom, byłeś gollumem! Ezekiel: '''Gollumem? Nie czytałem Władcy Pierścieni. '''Noah: Nie ważne. Grunt że, em, jakby znormalniałeś. Chris: Em, Helen? Helen: 'Tak? '''Chris: '''Mam małe wątpliwości co do tego zakazu.... '???: 'To nie miej, tylko go usuń. ''Do studia przyszła jakaś kobieta w garniturze, która musiała być jednym z producentów. '''Chris: A ty to kto? Kobieta: Rosalie Mittwoch, producentka tego cyklu. Przyszłam z pewnymi dokumentami. McLean, jeśli nie chcesz bym cię wylała, musisz się zgodzić żeby twoja bratanica razem z jeszcze jedną osobą wróciła na plan. Helen: Serio? Tak można? Kamera mnie lubi? Rosalie Mittwoch: I to jak! Masz pełno fanów na całym świecie! To jak McLean? Helen robi do niego błagającą minę. Chef: Dalej, stary! Pozwól jej! Chris:....No dobra, możesz wrócić. Helen: 'Tak! (przytula się do Chrisa) Wielkie dzięki, wujku! '''Rosalie Mittwoch: '''Wzruszające. To kto jeszcze chcę wrócić? ''Z przegranych tylko Zoey podniosła rękę. '''Leshawna: '''Ty na serio chcesz wrócić? '''Zoey: Po prostu bardzo tęsknie za Mike'm. :c Rosalie Mittwoch: A więc załatwione!'' (daje Helen i Zoey mnóstwo papierków i długopisy) Wystarczy podpisać tu, tu i tu. ''Zoey i Helen podpisują gdzie im pokazała, nie patrząc co tam jest napisane. Rosalie Mittwoch: '''Gotowe! Wróciliście.... '''Zoey i Helen: Juhu! Rosalie Mittwoch: ...jako stażystki! Zoey i Helen: CO?! Rosalie Mittwoch: Nie mamy pomysłów do zrobienia tylu odcinków, a po za tym brakuje nam osób do pomocy. I tak możecie wrócić jako uczestniczki, ale dopiero w następnym sezonie. I tak, jak już podpisaliście, to nie możecie się wycofać! Dakota: 'Taki sam numer co ze mną w czwartym sezonie... '''Helen: '''Pierwsza zasada show biznesu, Zoey: Zawsze czytaj co podpisujesz. '''Zoey: '''Zrozumiano. ''Nagle pojawia się muzyczka podsumowania kończąca program. '''Blaineley; '''O ho ho, chyba musimy już kończyć. Oto i koniec ostatniego odcinka podsumowania Zemsty Planu. Ale nie martwcie się, do końca sezonu jeszcze trochę zostało! Czekajcie na kolejny odcinek Totalnej.... '''Geoff: Porażki... Bridgette: Zemsty... Chris:...Planu! Po programie Kamera pokazuje parking przy studiu, gdzie w koncie rozmawiają po cichu Chris, Chef, Dawn i Noah. Dawn: Ona na serio się niedługo skapnie o co biega! Nie możemy nadal milczeć. Chef: Daj spokój. Skoro wraca jako stażystka i może będzie w kolejnych sezonach, zignoruje te wszystkie podejrzenia. Chris: A więc plan jest taki jak zwykle. Chefie, ty i ja obserwujemy ją na planie. Noah, pilnuj by media milczały. Nie mogą dojść żadne plotki Noah: 'Ta, oczywiście. ''Przychodzą do nich Helen i Zoey. 'Zoey: '''To co, jedziemy? '''Chris: '''Co? A tak, już już. ''Chris, Zoey i Helen wsiadają do Limuzyny Łajz i Chef bierze kierownicę, a Dawn i Noah wsiadają do innej gdzie kierowcą jest jeden ze stażystów. Samochody odpalają i jadą w przeciwnych kierunkach. ''Koniec odcinka! Trochę chyba przy długi....Nieważne, dobrego wieczoru!' Jak wam się podobał ten odcinek? Świetny! Niezły Słaby Podoba wam się to, że Zoey i Helen wracają jako stażystki? Tak Z Helen tak, z Zoey niezbyt Z Zoey tak, ze Helen niezbyt Niezbyt z obydwu Nie Chcecie podsumowania w moim następnym sezonie? Tak Nie za bardzo Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu